


Fine, Let's Get This Over With

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [3]
Category: deus est mortuus
Genre: don't wanna spoil things in the tags pffthehe, larry only makes a brief appearance but, rip alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 00:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: Alexander doesn't like seeing his brother.





	Fine, Let's Get This Over With

Alexander is used to the stares.

People stare at him all the time. His clothes, his hair, everything about him rubs most people the wrong way. He relishes it. It distinguishes him from his brother. 

Speaking of his brother, there he is now.

Kain Quirinius is the opposite of his brother, at least in the way people perceive him. He is clean-cut and neatly groomed, and he walks with no hurry, but he also does not stop to look at interesting items like Alexander does. People’s eyes slide right by him. He is not noticed by many, and most pass him off as a normal man out for a walk.

Alexander thinks it’s stupid. Kain thinks it’s necessary. Just like it was necessary for Alexander to hide himself behind, well, himself.

They meet in the entrance of the park. Alexander is the first to speak. “And how is my favorite brother?”

“I’m your only brother, Abel,” Kain replies, “just like you are my only brother. And yet, you still don’t even make the top five of my list.”

“That was sarcasm,” Alexander says, crossing his arms with a huff. “I don’t like you either. And don’t call me Abel. It’s not my name anymore.”

“It was your name once. And it’s what I’m going to call you.”

“Whatever.” Alexander frowns, scuffing the dirt. He is not someone known for his patience. “What did you call me here for, anyway?”

“Abel. You know what I’m going to say already.” Kain sighs. “The offer still stands.”

“I’m not gonna join your crummy cult. I’ve already got my own crummy cult and it’s much better than yours.”

“So you admit it’s a cult?”

“No. It’s not an actual cult. I just wanted to make my point.” Alexander fiddles with his necklace, sneaking glances at the street.  _ As soon as he’s done talking, I’m out of here. _ “Is there anything besides your stupid cult that you wanted to talk about?”

“Yes, actually,” says Kain, stepping closer to Alexander. Alexander steps back on reflex. “I know what you’re hiding in your boyfriend’s basement.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Alexander says, again on reflex. “And I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

“The elder god, Abel,” Kain says. His grin is predatory, and his gaze would be enough to make a rabbit die of fear. He reaches out and grabs Alexander’s arms, preventing his escape. “The elder god, and everything else. Do you know what we could do with those?” To punctuate this, he releases one of Alexander’s arms and gestures grandly. “We could remake the world, Abel. Start it all over. Or,” he adds in a whisper, “or you could suffer the same fate as dear old Elijah.”

“Don’t bring him up!” snarls Alexander. He rips his arms from Kain’s hands and backs away. “You have no right- after what you’ve done-”

“After what I’ve done, dear brother?” Kain laughs quietly. It’s not a nice laugh at all. “What about what you’ve done? What about your role? None of this would have happened had you not stepped in. And you could have been a god.”

Alexander pauses, letting the words sink in.  _...He’s right. If I hadn’t stepped in…  _ He quickly shakes those thoughts off.  _ Not now, Alexander. More important things to do.  _

Kain regards him with some sort of obsession. “Well, Abel? Will you atone?”

“Fuck you,” Alexander says, walking away. “I hope you go to hell.”

  
  


It’s only a few weeks later (not a month, but close) that Alexander is walking back to the park.

This time, he has a knife. This time, he’s ready for whatever Kain decides to throw at him.

Kain is waiting, as usual, but he does not seem to have the same fire in his eyes. He is different, somehow. Less obsessed. Less angry.

Alexander greets him warily. “Hello, Kain.”

“Hello, Alexander,” Kain replies, and that is what sets off the first alarm bell in his head.

“You never call me Alexander.”

“Would you like me to call you something else?”

“No, this is fine,” Alexander says with a slight frown, “but what brought this sudden change of attitude on?”

“I realized I was going about it the wrong way.” Kain grins.  _ Are his canines sharper?  _ “You’ll never join my cult, yes, but…”

“But what?” Alexander is more and more suspicious by the second.

“But maybe we can be brothers again. Friends, even.”

“No,” Alexander says. “That can’t happen. I’m sorry, but no.”

He walks out of the park without letting Kain say anything in return. He can feel him staring after him as he leaves, and he has to resist the urge to flip him off.

  
  


It is the third time this month that Alexander has gone to the park, and the first time in a year that he’s not going for any particular reason. He just feels like it.

He’s far from the entrance this time. He lurks by the wooded area, taking note of the vegetation for later. Sometimes he stops to put a rock in his bag. It’s just one of those days.

Which is why he’s surprised when he looks up and Kain is there. He hovers eerily, too close for comfort, and if Alexander isn’t mistaken, he’s also holding a knife. Alexander backs up a bit, hitting a tree in his haste. “Fancy meeting you here, Kain.”

“Fuck you, Abel.” Kain drives the knife into the tree, barely missing Alexander. Alexander takes the opportunity to get away from the tree, choosing to make his way into the wooded area. 

He considers one of the taller trees.  _ I could probably climb it. _

Before he can do anything, though, Kain is there, grabbing his shoulder. “Look at me.”

Alexander doesn’t look at him, sensing that somehow, it would be a bad idea.

“Look at me!” Kain snarls, ramming the knife into the tree. “Fuckin’ hell, it isn’t that hard to listen to instructions!”

“I never was one for following instructions,” Alexander replies, before kicking him and running. Kain curses and follows, yanking the knife out of the tree before he does.

Alexander stops keeping track of him, instead focusing on getting out of the park. Possibly illegally, yes, but no one ever said he couldn’t climb out over the fence, and besides, it’s an emergency. 

He doesn’t see it when Kain grabs him.

He does, however, feel it when Kain rams a rock into his skull.

And then that is the last thing Alexander feels for quite a while.


End file.
